Summertime
by TheCatEyedLady
Summary: Quinn is all alone this Summer. Until Brittany invites her over for a swim.  One shot. The girl I like wanted me to write her some Quitt and I know she likes fluff. Seeing as we both love this pairing I hope I did them justice!


In the sweet refuge of her AC, Quinn lay on her bed, on top of the covers, turning the electronic pages of the ebook she was reading. She had just gotten an iPhone 4 and wanted to download some books on it, reading through the summaries. Something called _Empress of the World _had caught her attention, and she had curiously tapped on it to know more. Upon reading the summary however she quickly tried to scramble back and away, deciding it was not for her. The problem was that in her haste, she'd accidentally bought it and thought better of wasting her money by deleting it. Not like she had anything better to do anyway. Mercedes was hanging out with Kurt and Rachel almost constantly, Santana was touring the Caribbean, Lauren and Puck were a package deal and Mike and Tina had an unusually high sex drive. Last she heard, Sam went on a camping trip with his siblings, Finn and Burt. Who was she going to hang out with, Blaine and the pips? Artie? And talk about what, shark week? She snickered at the thought.

For the past half hour, she'd been completely absorbed in the story, much to her surprise. She normally dreaded what was under the Young Adult label or mocked it cruelly as she read. Battle sounded like Brittany in several ways, even down to her physical description. Except her hair was thick and wavy, and her eyes were green. Not unlike Quinn's, although the green in her own eyes detached from the hazel only when she wore certain things. She wondered if maybe Battle would look like her and Brittany's lovechild or something. Her heart pounded against her chest and she felt herself flush.

"Don't be stupid," she muttered to herself.

She flicked a page when her phone vibrated and the ringtone went off, making her jump, dropping the device right on her face before scrambling to try and answer it, not having the time to pay attention to the caller ID. She hadn't had the time to transfer everyone in to her address book yet and she didn't know people's phone numbers by heart, anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi Quinn!"

Brittany? She'd completely forgotten that she'd stayed here. She was so used to thinking of her going on trips with Santana or visiting family or whatever it is that Brittany does over the Summer on her own. What _does_ she do?

"Quinn?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Brittany. How are you?"

"I'm alright, but I'm a bit bored and Lord Tubbington is out on a date."

Quinn remained silent, not really knowing what to say about that.

"Quinn, are you okay? You seem so quiet."

"I'm fine, Brittany."

She heard the other girl's voice brighten up.

"Oh good, because I wanted to ask you if you'd come hang out by the pool with me."

Quinn worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She'd never really hung out with just Brittany. It was always Brittany and Santana. She wasn't sure how awkward it might be. But the thought of making the other girl sad was too gut wrenching because what kind of monster makes Brittany sad on purpose? That's on par with kicking a puppy, level of evil.

"Sure that'd be nice, I guess."

Wait. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. The Pierce family doesn't have a pool. Surely Brittany couldn't be talking about the public pool because that thought was just dreadful.

"Since when do you have a pool, Brittany?"

"I don't, but I'm house sitting for some people who went to Hawaii but couldn't bring their dogs. So I guess I'm puppy-sitting too."

While Quinn knew Brittany was full of surprises, she couldn't help but worry a little about the house, and the dogs. She did feed her cat exclusively human food and although he was alive, he was also obese. Besides, swimming would do her a world of good, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd gone. Brittany gave her the address and she promptly entered it in the GPS/google maps app thing before hanging up. She stretched out, letting a little sigh of content escape her lips as she felt her back muscles and bone realign properly and pulled out the elastic band in her hair. It had grown so fast and was already long enough to be tied in to a short pony tail.

On her way out of the house she left a note for her mom and grabbed her sunglasses, since the Sun was setting and there was nothing she hated more than being blinded while driving. The drive was uneventful and she was absently drumming her fingers on the steering wheel humming along softly to the music playing from the iPhone by the time she pulled in to one of the biggest driveways she'd seen in Lima. Judging by the size of the house, these people were either very well off or living way above their means. The pool was probably really nice too. She jumped when she heard a metallic buzz and turned around to see the large gate closing by itself.

Stepping out of the car, Quinn walked up to the front door, her light summer dress floating around her knees. Before she could knock however, the door was opened and she was greeted by Brittany in a light grey leopard-patterned bikini and a colourful pareo hanging loosely off her hips. She opened her mouth to say hi but was promptly jumped by two, furry creatures whom she thought were going to kill her until she realized that they were merely licking her face off, not eating it. Brittany's bell like laughter soared above the whimpers and the whines and Quinn couldn't help but start giggling.

"Anya, Yulia, sit!"

The dogs immediately obeyed, sitting down on their haunches and looking at Quinn, panting heavily, as if smiling and wagging their tails, as the girl got up.

"I think they like you."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile.

"You think?"

She could see clearly now that they were two siberian huskies. A snow-white one with blue eyes and a chocolate and white one with green eyes. Brittany scratched the white one behind the ears.

"This is Anya,"

She lightly tapped on the light brown head.

" and this is Yulia. Did you bring your bathing suit?"

Quinn nodded and let the two dogs sniff the back of her hand before petting them, a bit timidly. They were both gorgeous and seemed in good condition. Maybe she'd been wrong to worry about Brittany after all. She followed the taller girl in to the house closely heeled by Anya who pressed a cold nose against her leg curiously, causing her to shiver slightly. The house was spotless, safe for a glass of cola on the kitchen counter and the giant flat screen tv flashing with animation although it was muted.

"Do you have your bikini under your dress?"

"Yeah."

Quinn pulled the dress over her head, revealing the simple lavender coloured bathing suit and tried not to look at herself or her reflection in the glass door leading to what appeared to be an indoor garden and pool of sorts and instead focusing on Brittany's deliciously toned abs. She swallowed hard and felt her ears grow hot. Maybe it wasn't the best idea. She looked up to smile at Brittany who's eyes were sparkling.

"You're so pretty Quinn! I like the colour."

Anya barked and looked up at her too, wagging her tail as if in agreement. She shook her head silently disagreeing.

"See even Anya agrees!"

Brittany's tone was encouraging but Quinn's eyes avoided her stubbornly, looking down at the white dog. She kind of reminded her of the dancer. Lovely blue eyes filled with kindness and absent of any judgment.

"Let's just get in the water, I came her to swim after all."

The dogs followed them to the side of the pool, and Brittany who had probably spent some time earlier on in the pool didn't hesitate to go down the sloping steps in the far corner. Quinn paused to admire her surroundings, she'd been right. The pool was lined with ornate elements and brilliant lights coming from within the water. Brittany stopped her descent in to the water and smacked her forehead.

"I almost forgot!"

She promptly ran back in to the house before Quinn could say anything, causing her to shake her head in disbelief before examining the rest of the area. It was now dark outside making the lights in the pool that much more brilliant. That didn't stop her from noticing pillars of sorts, some partially hidden by plants in the garden and some more exposed. They suddenly lit up, startling Quinn but then quickly faded in and out of the rainbows. It was oddly beautiful. Brittany came running back, with Quinn's iPhone in hand and headed towards a table and plugging it in a chord. Speakers all around the area blurted out the song and Brittany began dancing, enjoying herself momentarily before pointing towards one of the pillars.

"Look Quinn, isn't this like, really cool!"

She looked in the instructed direction and her eyebrows shot up. The light was now pulsing in time to the rhythm of the song.

"Yeah, it really is!"

"Come on Quinn!"

Before she knew it, her wrist was snugly fitted in to Brittany's hand who pulled her towards the steps of the pool. She squealed a little when her skin made contact with the water, shocked but ultimately unable to stop giggling when Brittany began tickling and cooing at her, trying to coax her in. Eventually after much splashing, some shoving, taunting and coaxing they were both thoroughly soaked and accustomed to the water's temperature. Their laughter died down and they looked at each other smiling.

"I win!"

"What are you talking about, this wasn't a contest, I didn't know we were counting points!"

"You're smiling. And laughing. I made you happy. I win."

"But you're giggling too!"

"Yes but you've been really lonely Quinn, and mopey lately. I don't like seeing you sad."

Quinn nearly forgot to keep her arms and legs in movement. How Brittany was so insightful had never ceased to amaze her and she suddenly felt a little guilty for doubting her ability to house/puppy sit earlier on. Her gaze softened and a small smiled played it's way on to her lips. Brittany grinned triumphantly at her and Quinn quickly tried to wipe it off by splashing a small wave in to her direction. The graceful girl avoided it with ease of course but before she could counter-attack her focus was yanked away to something behind Quinn's head.

"Aw, look!"

Quinn turned around to see what it was that she was looking at and immediately a fuzzy feeling of warmth washed over her. Yulia and Anya were lying by the pool, gently wagging their tails as Anya licked Yulia's face who closed her eyes and whimpered happily, nuzzling her.

"They're kind of like us."

Quinn jumped, not having noticed Brittany had swam up next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look, they're cheering each other up."

"It's different though."

Brittany blew on Quinn's cheek and nuzzled her there and in the nook of her neck tickling her. Quinn giggled helplessly, half-heartedly attempting to wiggle away, but not getting very far when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Now it isn't."

"But they're _kissing_!"

"I can kiss you."

And suddenly her heart was pounding abnormally fast against her rib cage all over again. Is this what Nicola in the book she'd been reading earlier felt? Is this the kind of effect Battle had on her, and the same effect Brittany seemed to have on everyone. Her mind raced around like a panicked deer and she nearly forgot to breathe for a moment, frozen.

"Quinn? Would you like that?"

Her voice was filled with concern, worried she'd said something bad. Her heart sank but just as she started to pull away, Quinn nodded meekly. The disappointment in her voice had brought back the smaller girl who suddenly seemed to remember that this was Brittany. It was simple. Uncomplicated. _Like Battle_**, **she thought. There was no reason to be panicking. It didn't have to mean anything, right? It was just Brittany being playful and affectionate. Her voice hitched when she reaffirmed her nod.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Brittany brightened up instantly and slightly bounced up and down, propelling herself up with her powerful muscles in the water. She rose her right hand out of the water, touching Quinn's cheek, running a finger along her jaw line before cupping softly, still holding their bodies flush together with the help of her left arm. Quinn's eyes fluttered timidly as she looked up nervously in to Brittany's baby blues. She relaxed a little when noticing the contagious smile on her face and before she had time to rethink all of this, Brittany's lips were against hers. Her eyes went wide, lashes fluttering again before closing, to lose herself in the sensation. Lights danced behind her eyes but... they weren't like fireworks, more like... fireflies. Stars. A Summer night. She found herself responding eagerly to the sweet, gentle kissing, her lips moving against Brittany's harmoniously in the softest kiss she'd ever given or received. Her body hummed pleasantly. Everything else blurred together and faded away. Everything else but the song that'd just begun playing.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older_

_Then we wouldn't have to wait so long_

_And wouldn't it be nice to live together_

_In the kind of world where we belong_

_You know its gonna make it that much better_

_When we can say goodnight and stay together_

Quinn couldn't help but smile against Brittany's lips, her heart soaring in spite of herself, as if singing along to the music. She whispered very softly without interrupting the kiss, not even sure if Brittany would hear her but not really caring either, knowing that Britt would somehow understand or just know.

"_Thank you._"

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_

_In the morning when the day is new_

_And after having spent the day together_

_Hold each other close the whole night through_

_Happy times together we've been spending_

_I wish that every kiss was neverending_

_Wouldn't it be nice_

Yes it would. It really would.


End file.
